Chasing Nightmares
by Reveurinblackandwhite
Summary: Ginny needs comfort in the wake of a recurring nightmare and she goes to the one person she knows can help. A bit of lesbian smut just for fun.


Ginny pushed the door to Hermione's dorm room open as quietly as possible. She tiptoed over to Hermione's four poster bed, feeling her way along in the darkness. She hesitated for a moment when she reached the bed. The curtains weren't drawn all the way closed and the sight of her friend sleeping was almost enough to make her turn around. Hermione's brow was free of the persistent wrinkles that came from her constant observation of the world. She breathed softly, her mouth slightly open, her curls spilling across the pillow. She looked so peaceful, Ginny almost wanted to let her sleep but she bent to shake Hermione's shoulder gently.

"Hermione" she hissed. "Hermione, wake up." Hermione stirred sleepily and woke just enough to recognize Ginny standing there. "I can't sleep. I need to talk to someone."

Ginny spoke quietly but Hermione could hear the tears building behind the words. She shifted to the far side of the bed and held the covers open, inviting Ginny to share her bed as they had many times before. Ginny shed the robe that covered her threadbare nightdress and climbed in, pulling the curtains closed behind her. Hermione cast a muffilato spell and turned to Ginny who was now curled up against her chest.

"What's up Gin? You seem really upset." Hermione probed, her words still heavy with sleep.

"I had that dream. You know the one where you know who shows up and..." Ginny couldn't finish. It wasn't the kind of dream you talked about before dawn. It had too much power over the shadows. But Hermione knew instantly what she was talking about and gathered the younger girl close in her arms.

"You're safe. even if he did show up here, I'd never let that happen to you."

"I know. But that doesn't make the dream feel any less real." Hermione didn't say anything in response. Ginny was right and words have very little power over ghosts in the dark. Instead she kissed Ginny's forehead softly.

"Just don't forget how much I love you okay?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny turned and caught Hermione's lips with her own, grounding herself in the gentle pressure of the kiss.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this."

Hermione stayed quiet. It was an old discussion and to be perfectly honest, she just didn't have the mental capacity to argue at the moment. After a pause, Ginny seemed to accept that the conversation wasn't going to happen and she started nuzzling Hermione's neck, planting feather light kisses on the tenderest spots. Time had taught her that this was a foolproof way to put Hermione in a particularly affectionate mood and she'd take any kind of distraction right now. Hermione stifled a quiet moan as Ginny's kisses became more and more insistent. Her left hand tangled in Ginny's hair, her right looped around Ginny's slender waist. Ginny's hand rested on Hermione's hip, her thumb ran playfully just under the hem of Hermione's shirt. Hermione rolled onto her back, pulling Ginny so that she lay atop her, straddling her hips. In between kisses, Ginny undid the buttons on Hermione's shirt. With each one, her kisses moved just slightly lower, passing Hermione's collarbone and landing just above her breasts. Ginny let Hermione's shirt fall open, exposing her milky white skin. She ran her thumbs across each nipple until they were hard and tender. She massaged one breast with her long fingers. She traced the nipple of the other with her tongue. At this point, Hermione was breathing heavily, fully caught up in the sensation. She flipped Ginny onto her back and ran her hands up the girl's sides so that Ginny's toned stomach and perfect nipples were exposed to the cold night air. Hermione slid a hand between Ginny's legs, which parted easily. She slipped a finger into Ginny, earning a quick sound of contentment. She worked slowly and deliberately, dipping in and out with first one finger and then two or three and then back to one. Ginny moved her hips against Hermione craving the sensation. Hermione brushed Ginny's clit with her thumb which caused Ginny to gasp and arch her back. Hermione smiled and paused to slip off her own pajama bottoms. She guided Ginny's hand to her own pussy as she returned to her ministrations. After several moments of building excitement for both girls, Hermione shifted so she could reach Ginny with her mouth. She knew this was Ginny's particular weakness so as she began to eat her out, she wasn't surprised to hear Ginny's moans rise in both volume and intensity at the same time, Ginny's fingers became frantic and Hermione knew she wasn't far from an orgasm of her own. Soon, Ginny tensed as pleasure coursed through her in waves. Hermione came soon after, clutching the sheets as Ginny's skillful fingers drew the orgasm out as long as possible. Hermione kissed Ginny, letting her taste herself and snuggling close. Ginny found her eyelids drooping in the aftermath and before long, both girls were sleeping soundly in each other's arms, nightmares and fears long forgotten.


End file.
